Teardrops On My Guitar
by Shiawase Koneko
Summary: I stink at summaries. bubblesXbutch onshot/songfic


**A/N: Hey! I am listening to "Teardrops on My Guitar" right now, so I decided to make a songfic/oneshot with that song. Surprisingly, this is a contestshipping. I know, my first oneshot/songfic that isn't contestshipping uses Drew's name, but I'm not making this a DAML. This is going to be bubblesXbutch. I changed parts of the song. I changed the name Drew to Butch. Also, Bubbles and Buttercup aren't related in this fic. I'm not sure how I'm going to make it turn out bubblesXbutch yet, though… Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls or the song Teardrops on My Guitar.**

_Italics – song_

­Teardrops on My Guitar  
bubblesXbutch

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked into school. She walked over to a boy with black hair and green eyes. "Hey Butch." The blonde said to the black-haired boy.

"Oh. Hey Bubbles." Butch replied.

"So…What are you doing later?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm hanging out with Buttercup." Butch said.

"Oh…" Bubbles forced a smile. "Have fun." She walked away with tears forming in her eyes.

_Butch looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bubbles sat next to Butch during lunch. "Hey Butch."

"Hey Bubbles." Butch replied. "This is Buttercup."

"Hi." Said a girl with black hair and green eyes.

"Hey…" Bubbles replied. "I'm Bubbles."

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Butch." Bubbles smiled and walked over to Butch, who was reading a book in the library.

"Hey Bubbles." Butch replied.

Bubbles pulled up a seat next to Butch. "What are you reading?"

Butch put the book down. "Umm…I don't even know…"

Bubbles and Butch laughed. Bubbles looked at the book cover. "Good In Bed?" Bubbles looked at Butch and laughed. "Why are you reading this?"

"I don't know…" Butch said. "It sounded interesting."

Bubbles laughed. "Perv."

Butch and Bubbles laughed.

"Shh!" The librarian said to Bubbles and Butch.

"We're you enjoying the book?" Bubbles said with a wink.

"Yeah...It was really interesting."

Bubbles and Butch laughed.

"Do I have to throw you out of the library?" the librarian yelled.

Butch and Bubbles stopped laughing.

"Well, I got to go." Butch said. "See you later Bubbles."

"Bye." Bubbles replied.

Butch left.

_Butch talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Bubbles." A voice said from Bubbles' phone.

"Hey Butch." Bubbles replied.

"So, want to know about my day?" Butch asked.

"Okay…" Bubbles lay down in her bed.

"I think I'm in love with Buttercup." Butch said.

"Oh…That's….That's great Butch." Tears formed in Bubbles eyes.

"Yeah. Well, I got to go. I'm meeting Buttercup. Bye."

"Bye, Butch." Bubbles hung up her sidekick. She rolled onto her stomach and began to cry while thinking about Butch.

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Bubbles wiped her tears and walked over to her guitar. Bubbles cried some more and her teardrops landed on her guitar. She picked up her guitar and sat at her computer desk.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bubbles put down her guitar and signed onto AIM.

RRRBButch: hey bubbles

BubblesBoo93: hey :)

RRBButch: wats up?

BubblesBoo93: nm…u??

RRBButch: same

"Bubbles! Dinner!" yelled a voice.

"Okay! Coming!" Bubbles yelled back.

BubblesBoo93: i g2g…bye bye!

RRBButch: bye

Bubbles signed off of AIM, and went downstairs to eat dinner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Bubbles." Drew walked by Bubbles in the school hallway.

"Hi." Bubbles replied while walking. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so she ended up walking into a wall.

Butch ran over to Bubbles. "Are you okay?"

Bubbles felt her face get hot. "Yeah. I'm fine!" she looked away to try and hide her blush.

"Okay…" Butch replied.

"Hey! Butch!" Buttercup yelled from down the hallway.

Bubbles stood up. "Well, see you Butch." She walked away.

Butch stood up and walked over to Buttercup.

_Butch walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Bubbles watched Butch and Buttercup from afar. "Bye Butch…" Bubbles said to herself. She began to cry and walked away.

Butch looked at Bubbles and saw her crying. 'Why is Bubbles crying?' Butch thought.

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bubbles! Dinner!" a voice said.

"I'm not hungry!" Bubbles yelled back. She picked up her guitar while crying. She began to play "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bubbles walked out of school.

"Hey! Bubbles!" a voice yelled from behind her.

Bubbles recognized the voice right away. She began to walk faster.

"Bubbles! Wait up!" Butch yelled.

Bubbles began to walk faster. Butch ran after her. After a little while, Butch caught up to her. "Bubbles, what's wrong?"

Bubbles wiped a tear. "N…Nothing."

"I know your lying." Butch said. "Now tell me the truth."

Bubbles began to cry even more.

"What's wrong?" Butch said.

Bubbles kissed Butch and ran home, leaving Butch dumbfounded.

When Bubbles arrived home, she puts the picture of her and Butch that was on her nightstand in a drawer. Bubbles turned off her light, and then walked over to her bed. She lie down in her bed and fell asleep.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bubbles walked into school. Her best girl friend, Blossom, walked over to her. "Did you her? Butch broke up with Buttercup yesterday."

"He did?" Bubbles asked. "Why?"

"I don't know…Nobody knows…except for Butch. Buttercup doesn't even know why he dumped her."

"Oh…" Bubbles said. She walked away and began to look for Butch.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

Bubbles finally found Butch. "Hey…"

"Hey Bubbles." Butch smiled.

"Why are you out here?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh…Just…Thinking." Butch said.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

"About what..." Bubbles asked.

"I realized that I don't love Buttercup…" Butch looked at Bubbles. "I love someone else."

"Oh." Bubbles forced a smile. "Who?"

_Butch looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

Butch kissed Bubbles. "You."

Bubbles and Butch kissed.

**A/N: My upper back hurts now from leaning on a vent thing. Ow… Well, review!**


End file.
